La bruja y el condenado
by Mischievous Whisper
Summary: Es la historia de dos personajes, un hombre sin corazón y una joven sin alma, el Arisen Breogan y la bruja Selene, el héroe de Granysis y la atormentada mujer del bosque sombrío, ambos tienen una oportunidad para vivir como una bruja y un condenado.


Ella vive en el bosque, lo ha hecho desde que su abuela dejó este mundo, siguiendo la advertencia que ella le dio sobre no hablar con las personas más allá de su fortaleza natural. De por sí, es difícil llegar a su hogar, un hechizo de niebla y criaturas salvajes rondan los caminos circundantes, lo único que podría guiar a los insensatos seria la luz de su cabaña, pero no pueden verla tras la niebla.

Por eso Selene quedó sorprendida el día que ellos tres llegaron a su cabaña... una mujer de la aldea cercana de Cassardis, de nombre Quina, buscaba una poción o cura para el mal que aflige al segundo visitante, un hombre joven de nombre Breogan...

Hicieron preguntas que ella no supo responder, su abuela era la que se encargaba de hablar con los extranjeros... preguntaron sobra la lengua de la sierpe... sobre cosas que ella parecía recordar... pero al mismo tiempo no lo hacía.

En circunstancias normales los extraños dejan su cabaña para nunca regresar, lo cual a ella le alivia... pero no él. Luego de que la mujer se valla, Breogan quedó en la cabaña, Selene no supo qué hacer... ¿Intentaba lastimarla? ¿Robarle? O aún peor ¿Hablar con ella?

Pero solo se quedó ahí, ambos en silencio... un silencio bastante incomodo... pero Selene fue incapaz de hablar con el extraño. Aprovechó unos segundos donde estaba mirando por la ventana para observarlo más detenidamente... de capa negra, pelos largos del mismo color, expresión seria pero juvenil... esos dos ojos color gris...

Cada vez que cruzaban miradas ella volvía la suya al fuego, con sus manos detrás de la espalda, mantuvo silencio. Eventualmente, tras unos treinta minutos, un segundo hombre llegó a la casa... alto y de rasgos más adultos, largo pelo y barba gris, ojo faltante... llamó a su compañero "Arisen", le informó sobre unas bestias cercanas, el joven Breogan asintió y luego salió por la puerta.

El Arisen, una leyenda en Granysis... una persona marcada por la sierpe, condenada a vivir por siempre sin un corazón en su pecho... con la habilidad de llamar y comandar a la horda de mercenarios los "Peones"... todo este conocimiento se le hacía familiar... pero parecía un pasado lejano, no un rumor vago...

Las visitas siguieron repitiéndose, el Arisen vendría a su hogar, traería hierbas para convertir en licor que otra gente le pide... eso es bueno, así nadie más vendría. Selene comenzó a acostumbrarse a sus visitas, por alguna razón, no sentía temor ante Breogan ni su peón Haraldr... aunque este último generalmente no entraba en el bosque salvo que requiera a su amo.

De a poco, Selene comenzó a hablarle a este extraño... expresar su falta de temor, la identidad de su fallecida abuela, otros temas mundanos... Breogan es un hombre callado, de expresión seria y voz ronca, pero no parece malo, sus hazañas de heroísmo se expanden por todo Granysis... y los intrusos en su bosque no tardaron en comentarlas...

Es gracioso, pero Selene nunca ha sentido miedo, o soledad... solo sigue las ordenes de su abuela, sobre evitar a los extranjeros... es como si no sintiera nada. Desde que Breogan viene a su hogar, suele sentirse de manera extraña... como si le agradara que esté ahí, aunque sea en silencio, un silencio incomodo al principio, pero que pronto se convirtió en un silencio acogedor, donde nadie está obligado a hablar.

Pasaron horas en silencio, con ocasionales preguntas de ella, o comentarios de él. Se trataba de una competencia por descubrir el más callado de ambos dos, como si a él no le importara, aunque sea un humano, un humano que puede aburrirse de tanto silencio...

Selene intentó ser una buena anfitriona, como su abuela solía hacer con invitados, preparando licor o comida para ofrecer... pero Breogan siempre denegaba, no solía beber, y comida ha aceptado menos veces que dedos en su mano.

Hoy es un día como todos, Breogan llega sin su peón a la cabaña, dejando sus armas pesadas junto a la puerta... se siente frente a la mesa y, con un cuchillo, comienza a tallar algo en un trozo de madera...

Para Selene hoy se siente diferente, como si... tuviera miedo... ¿Qué tal si él se va? ¿Qué tal si se aburre? ¿Qué tal s solo ha venido a observar sus rutinas? Mirando al fuego, como suele hacer en momentos de necesidad, las palabras de su abuela recorren su cabeza... cuentos sobre el Arisen que ella escuchó... pero aún así, sigue siendo un extranjero.

Miedo... es una palabra que implica una gran carga emocional, una que Selene nunca había sentido... como si nunca hubiera sido humana hasta encontrarse con él.

\- Uh... ¿Arisen?- Una de estas raras ocasiones, donde ella habla primero, se dio hoy... no es usual, pero el miedo le ha ganado ya.

\- Mi nombre no está prohibido, Selene...- Él responde sarcásticamente, pero su rostro y voz neutral no dejan entender si es enserio un chiste o una orden... de todos modos ella asiente.

\- ¿Por qué vienes aquí? ¿Por qué vienes aquí a... no hacer nada?-

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te molesta?- Responde de nuevo, mirando a su tallado.

\- N-no... Pero... solo... estoy confundida... cuando podrías estar viajando, hablando con... personas... estás aquí... en silencio conmigo...- Las palabras salen con dificultad, hoy sus miedos la desbordan.

\- La primera vez que Quina me trajo... simplemente me sentí intrigado... podría haberte preguntado todo en ese momento, pero quedarme en silencio contigo ha servido también ¿Verdad?-

\- ¿Solo querías saber sobre mí?-

\- Quería saber porqué una joven como tú vivía en un sitio tan peligroso como este... pero luego supongo que me agradaron nuestros silencios...-

\- ¿Agradaron?-

\- No porque te hayas herido significa que tienes que gritar, no porque haya otra persona significa que tienes que hablar... como el Arisen, soy una persona peligrosa y extraña de tener cerca... entiendo si quieres que me valla- Breogan, por primera vez, parece dispuesto a irse contra su voluntad.

Selene, también por primera vez, se mueve de su sitio usual y lo toma de la manga de su ropa – No – Solo dice esa palabra, esa pequeña palabra, no puede mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirse avergonzada... pero su mirada está clavada en el suelo – Puedes quedarte, yo... disfruto nuestros silencios-

Breogan solo asiente, una pequeña sonrisa se le escapa, pero Selene no alcanza a verla...

Los dos se sientan alrededor de la mesa, él con su tallado, ella solo lo observa. Muchas preguntas Selene le hizo ese día, sobre la otra gente, ciclopes, los caminos, granysis... ser un Arisen...

Ese día de terror, las cosas casi salen mal, pero tras unas pocas palabras, las cosas mejoraron. Ahora hablan más a menudo, incluso ella lo lleva a ayudarla con las plantas en su jardín, o le enseña a destilar licor, para lo cual no es muy bueno...

Pero siempre se dan unos veinte minutos, para disfrutar un silencio... juntos...

* * *

 **Hola amigos!**

 **He jugado este juegazo recientemente, y me sorprende que no tenga tantos fanfics, y menos aún en español. Un juego con tantos personajes y tanto mundo para descubrir, o será que me facinan las cosas así.**

 **Como sea, un peque casi drabble (Porque tiene 100 palabras de más) será un One-Shot por ahora, hasta que se me ocurra una buena idea para otro capitulo.**

 **Gracias por leer, recuerden dejar reviews y hagamos crecer esta comunidad hispanoparlante! Se que somos bastantes!**

 **Ciao**

 **PD: Selene no está entre los personajes de fanfiction... que veguenza**


End file.
